Ancient Egyptball
Ancient Egyptball was one of the oldest civilizations. He can into building pyramids and was of lead by stronk Pharaoh. He was then anschlussed by Achaemenidball, SPQRball, Sassanidball and then became an Arabball. He had two rebellious sons, Coptball and Egyptball. On the subreddit it is portrayed with 7ball or Egyptball. History Ancient Egyptball was born from a 4ball in 3118 BC. He originally formed when Upper Egyptball and Lower Egyptball did a fusion dance and their crown joined together. He's famous for his pyramids, his antisemitism and his good relationship with Alienballs. His reign had many high and low points over his thousands of years of existence. It can into a lot of dynasties: * Protodynastic 3200-3050 BC * First Dynasty c. 3050–2890 BC * Second Dynasty 2890–2686 BC * Third Dynasty 2686–2613 BC * Fourth Dynasty 2613–2498 BC * Fifth Dynasty 2498–2345 BC * Sixth Dynasty 2345–2181 BC * Seventh and Eighth Dynasties 2181–2160 BC * Ninth Dynasty 2160–2130 BC * Tenth Dynasty 2130–2040 BC * Early Eleventh Dynasty 2134–2061 BC * Late Eleventh Dynasty 2061–1991 BC * Twelfth Dynasty 1991–1803 BC * Thirteenth Dynasty 1803–1649 BC * Fourteenth Dynasty 1705–1690 BC * Fifteenth Dynasty 1674–1535 BC * Sixteenth Dynasty 1660–1600 BC * Abydos Dynasty 1650–1600 BC * Seventeenth Dynasty 1580–1549 BC * Eighteenth Dynasty 1549–1292 BC * Nineteenth Dynasty 1292–1189 BC * Twentieth Dynasty 1189–1077 BC * Twenty-first Dynasty 1069–945 BC * Twenty-second Dynasty 945–720 BC * Twenty-third Dynasty 837–728 BC * Twenty-fourth Dynasty 732–720 BC * Twenty-fifth Dynasty 732–653 BC * Twenty-sixth Dynasty 672–525 BC * Twenty-seventh Dynasty 525–404 BC * Twenty-eighth Dynasty 404–398 BC * Twenty-ninth Dynasty 398–380 BC * Thirtieth Dynasty 380–343 BC * Thirty-first Dynasty 343–332 BC * Argead Dynasty 332–305 BC * Ptolemaic Kingdom 305 BC–30 AD After this, he was anschlussed by SPQRball. Today his clay is mostly part of Egyptball. How to draw Draw Ancient Egyptball is very simple. # Draw the basic circle shape # Draw a blue horus eye # Draw eyes and you've finished If you like, you can add some pharaonic hats. Some use an ankh instead of the eye of Horus, but it is up to the artist. Relationships *Ancient Nubiaball - Dark-skinned ones to the south who want to be like us, building sub-par pyramids. We must take their clay in the name of the almighty Pharaoh! * Ancient Greeceball - Egypt taught him most of what he knows about science and mathematics, and then he turned around and acted like he came up with it himself. * Hittiteball - His archenemy to the north. * Hyksosball - Evil Set-worshiper from a foreign land, who anschlussed him from 1674-1549 BC. * Achaemenidball - Anschlussed him from 525–332 BC *SPQRball/Byzantineball - Anschlussed him from 30 BC–641 AD. Coptball was born during this time, and Egyptian Paganismball was banished. *Sassanidball - Anschlussed him from 621–629. *Kemetismball - His religion. *Atenismball - Created during a psychotic nervous breakdown he had, where he briefly became the first monotheist. *Coptball - His son, who is of Christian. The favored child of the two, though he is still mad about his library being burned. *Egyptball - His other son, who is now of arab kebab. He would probably be destroying all of his father's heathen pagan monuments if tourism wasn't the backbone of his economy. The gods would be ashamed. *Judaismcube - His former slaves. They still are. Couldn't cross the damn sea... Gallery 10511180 254668691388626 1863253776536637950 n.png Yehuda.png aLlJirq.png WB5PJAU.png Links *Facebook page Category:Ancient Countryballs Category:Africa Category:Gefilte Fish Removers Category:Egyptball Category:Sudanball Category:Palestineball Category:Israelcube Category:Lebanonball Category:Syriaball Category:Jordanball Category:Desert Category:Latin Removers Category:Libyaball Category:Empire Category:Nubian Speaking Countryball Category:Historical Countryball Category:Egyptian Speaking Countryball Category:Superpowers Category:Historical Superpowers Category:Homosex Lovers Category:Homosex Lover Category:Jew Removers Category:Jew removers Category:Jew remover Category:Anti Semite